Le secret des aurores boréale
by mapoucinette
Summary: Ils s'aiment mais il a fait des erreurs. Alors pour arranger tout cela une magie qui provient de la création du monde même va venir se mêler de leur affaire... Et vous percerez vous le secret des aurores boréales? Encore un truc sortie tout droit de mon citron de folle ;p bonne lecture, mapoucinette.


**Hey tout le monde, c'est mapoucinette, de retour pour un OS, toujours une Dramione hé hé. Bon tout appartient à J. sauf l'histoire qui elle vient de mon cerveau de folle, remplit d'arc en ciel et de guimauve dégoulinante mélanger à de la barbe à papa bleu bref... Je corrige avec Ré verso donc il reste certainement des faute par ci par las... **

**Bien maintenant que j'ai fait ma petite note d'auteur je vais vous laissez lire en pain, en espérant avoir vos avis via un review bon ou mauvais je prend ;p **

Le secret des aurores boréale.

La neige tombée sur Poudlard en ce soir de décembre, les élèves étaient joyeux alors que dehors les force du mal opérer tapis dans l'ombre. Drago le savait pertinemment puisque son père voulait qu'ils deviennent mange mort. Après tout, les véritables sangs purs sont tous devenus des mange mort n'est ce pas . Mais quelle logique pourrie ! Obéir à un sang mêlé en plus ! Les adultes sont définitivement stupides, comme pour cette histoire de sang d'ailleurs comme si un sang était mieux qu'un autre ! Du sang reste du sang et Drago ne voulait pas le faire couler. Il avait donc tenu tête à son père et avait rejoint l'Ordre du phénix avec sa mère car Lucius m'était sa vie en danger mais également celle de sa femme qui se cacher à présent au collège pour échapper au mange mort et lui avait renoncé à son titre d'héritier Malefoy. Mais derrière cet acte de "courage" se cacher un but bien précis, il l'avait fait pour elle. ELLE faisait battre son cœur comme personne auparavant et il voulait se battre pour elle, respirer pour elle, vivre pour elle et mourir pour elle.

Elle qui ne lui accorde que haine, haine qu'il avait certainement bien méritée. Maudissant son père il frappa dans un caillou qui traîner las, celui-ci allât s'écraser dans la neige en un craquement sonore. Drago soupira et rentra à l'intérieur pour aller dîner, après tout, il était peut-être le seul fautif de son malheur et de son désespoir profond...

Il s'installa à la table des serpents où un froid régner, tous les adeptes de Voldy étaient au courant de sa trahison, il n'était même plus en sécurité dans son propre dortoir. Seul Pansy Blaise et Théodore continuer à lui parler car ils étaient avec l'ordre dans le plus grand secret. Drago soupira et fixa son assiette, il n'avait presque rien mangé à quoi bon chaque repas il fixait la table des lions un air absent coller sur le visage et sa depuis sa 3éme année. Il croisa malencontreusement le regard de sa lionne et un duel de regard s'échangea chacun repensant à la fois où ils s'étaient adressé la parole seule face à face et que tout avait dérapé...

_Flashback_

_Drago était en quatrième année, il avait suivi Hermione qui avait enfin réussi à quitter la belette et le balafré. Elle grimpait les escaliers à une vitesse hallucinante comme si elle partait retrouver quelqu'un... Arriver en haut quelques secondes après elle, il la vit se retourner vivement un sourire accroché au visage, sourire qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé lorsqu'elle avait vu qui était la personne qui venait d'arriver à sa suite..._

_Drago s'approcha de la jeune fille et fit d'une mal assurer._

_«-Hey Granger euh qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

_-Oh pas grand-chose Malefoy je viens prendre un thé !_

_-Je hum voulais simplement lancer la conversation._

_-Oh oui c'est vrai nous parlons tellement souvent ensemble toi et moi. A quand remonte notre dernière conversation attend laisse-moi réfléchir... au je sais ! JAMAIS !_

_-Faux je viens te voir tous les jours ! Fit-il plutôt fier de lui._

_-Ah mais oui bien sur... Tu viens surtout me faire chier, c'est ta façon à toi de parler aux gens . Très préhistorique comme approche!_

_-ASSER ! »_

_Les yeux de Drago étaient passés du bleu au gris métallique et il avait sous l'emprise de la colère agrippé les poignets d' Hermione leur visage se retrouvant à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre. Drago n'avait pas réfléchi et avait saisi le visage d' Hermione déposant ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille avec violence. Puis leur baiser s'était attendri la jeune lionne y répondant, Drago pensé que l'affaire était gagnée jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas ne ramènent la jeune fille à la réalité. Elle repoussa violemment l'héritier Malefoy avec un air choqué alors que Viktor Krum entrait dans la pièce les regardant bizarrement comme s'il savait ..._

_«-Oh alors c'est lui ton prince charmant Granger fit Malefoy avec un faux air de dégoût pour la jeune fille avant de partir. »_

_Quelques jours plus tard sa belle arrivait encore plus belle que d'habitude pour le bal de Noël accompagné de ce néandertalien qui ne dansait même pas bien alors que lui... _

_Le blond avait alors redoublé de méchanceté envers elle et ses deux amis pour qu'elle raison . Celle-ci est pourtant simple à deviner; la jalousie ! _

« -Dray ! Ouh ouh tu es avec nous?Fit Blaise en passant sa main devant le visage du blond qui sursauta. Encore en train de l'admirer ta lionne.

-Nan je...

-Ne dément pas Malefoy j'ai des yeux bref je te disais donc pour la saison prochaine je pense que nos batteurs devraient...

-Hé elle va ou ta Granger chérie? Fit Pansy en fixant la lionne qui partait.

Drago se leva, prit d'un mauvais pré sentiment, elle avait enfilé ses affaires d'extérieur. Il prit sa veste son bonnet son écharpe et ses gants et partit rejoindre sa douce sous le regard perdu des élèves et des professeurs. Soudain une fillette de deuxième année se leva et s'écriât.

«-Professeurs, les aurores boréal fit elle en pointant la porte rester ouvert.

En effet les aurores boréales étaient craintes par les sorciers qui pouvaient s'ils étaient empreints à un désir y être aspiré enfin pas par leurs corps matériels mais leurs corps immatériels c'est-à-dire leurs âmes ainsi que leur pouvoir magique. Seulement tout être vivant est rempli de désir. C'est magnifique lueur étaient entourés d'un voile de mystère complet.

«-Qui est sortit ?! S'écriât McGonagall un vent de panique traversant ses yeux.

-HERM … AGO

-Une personne à la fois, Mr Zabini qui est sortie ?!

-Hermione et Drago.

-Vite il faut aller les chercher. »

Toute la grande salle courait à présent derrière la professeur de Métamorphose et le directeur en direction des deux élèves, ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur et virent...

Drago courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, Hermione était attirer tel un aimant vers la lumière. La lumière descendit sur le corps de la jeune fille qui était en totale transe - on aurait dit qu'elle était sous imperium - alors que la lumière allait terminer d'entourer son corps Drago se jeta sur la jeune fille la serrant dans ses bras. Elle reprit alors ses esprits mais la lumière les entourait à présent tous les deux. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et se sourirent ils étaient ensemble ce qu'ils avaient secrètement désiré. Drago passa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille alors qu'il s'éloigner de la terre et posa ses lèvres sur celle de sa camarade. La lumière devenue d'un blanc aussi pur que la mort, ce devait être la fin mais bizarrement Poudlard réapparut et les deux écoliers se retrouvèrent enlacer alors que la neige tomber du ciel. Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent avant de remarquer leur tenue étrange, Hermione était vêtue d'une robe blanche comme la neige à laquelle était accroché des plumes de paon l'aurore boréale miroiter dans la robe de la jeune fille et Drago était vêtu d'un costume plutôt impressionnant il était entièrement noir avec des broderies dorées sur les manches, des plumes vertes étaient cousues sur les épaules et dans son dos les mêmes plumes de paon que la brune était accrochée au bas de sa veste remontant dans son dos. Une robe et un costume de bal qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Soudain une douce mélodie retentit à leurs oreilles, celle du bal de Noël de l'an passé. Ils auraient tellement voulu sans le savoir y allé ensemble. Ils dansèrent et s'embrassèrent las dans la blancheur pure de la neige. La lumière de l'aurore disparut et avec elle les costumes et la musique. Les deux étudiants se fixèrent alors que le reste de l'école retenait son souffle. Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et s'embrassèrent sous les applaudissements de certains élèves...

«-Qu'est ce que cela signifie Albus ? Demanda Minerva.

-Ah Minerva, ceci n'est que la simple révélation d'un amour si pure mais vous comprendrez cela plus tard... »

Plus tard alors qu'elle ruminait dans son lit, piquer par le manque d'explication fournie par le directeur Minerva compris, elle comprit que l'aurore boréale cette forme de magie ancestrale si complexe n'est en fait pas le reflet du désir profond, des sorciers mais du désir du cœur cette lumière était une forme de magie incompréhensible pour l'homme depuis la nuit des temps. Cela signifiait donc si son hypothèse était juste que Drago et Hermione sont tout simplement deux âmes sœur. Ce que la vieille professeur ne savait pas en s'endormant était que Drago et Hermione n'avait pas seulement trouvé leurs âmes sœur, ils avaient découvert ensemble le jardin d'éden où ils partirent la nuit pour y vivre pleinement l'amour qui sur terre est souvent incompris des hommes...

**Voilà voilà c'est terminer pour cette OS en espérant qu'il a plut. J'attends vos réaction avec impatience et vous dit à bientôt:p mapoucinette**


End file.
